Dear Diary Part 2
by Careysgurl637
Summary: When the Phillips tour loses someone they've grown to love, but never showed it, how do they cope? Please read Deary Diary by Ice Dragoness first. For the fans that wanted a sequel read the last chapter (2) for information.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yea yea, I know I dont own so weird, but kudos to the people that thought of it! I love this show, and although I dont own the characters, I WISH I OWNED CAREY! ohh how I wish I owned Carey! oh well, read on and please r/r, Keep in mind Im not done yet.  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary pt2  
  
"Tears pouring to my eyes/ Realization in my mind/ I cant believe I just let you go, I cant believe I just let you go/Why am I left with the tears I am crying?/ Why am I left with this shake in my voice?/ Why am I left with this loneliness and sorrow/ Why did I let you go?"  
The words echoed throught Molly's head. Of all times to gain inspiration to a song it had to be now. The day was lonesome and gloomy, The rain had fallen softly after the funeral. They were left back on the road again.  
  
*Flashback Begins*  
"Oh, my... Annie..." Molly whipsered to herself as she saw Annie's cold body on the ground. The guys ran in behind her..."Mom, mom what's wrong?" Jack was going to continue but once he saw the still figure in Fi's arms he couldn't bare to speak.  
"Mrs.P...?" Carey came in..."Oh my gosh..."   
"Annie..." they all whispered to themselves almost simultaneously.  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
ANNIE: the name echoed through their minds the whole day. The weight of guilt had hung over them like a landfill waiting to be consumed. Annie's diary had been passed among the others, and as each read on they each suffered the heavy, guilty bricks that had been piling on their shoulders.   
"I dont believe this..." Fi started, "this is practically my fault. If she hadn't of taken my place on the bus... if I just stayed put... none of this would have happened..." her voice quivered.  
"Oh, baby," Molly took her daughter into her arms, holding her, restraining herself from the waterfall of tears that was rushing to her eyes, "it's not your fault...and that's another thing Fi... she wasn't taking your place, just the room... Annie was her own person, I loved her as her, not as you, Please Fi, understand that." Fi nodded and started to sob softly on her mother's shoulders. Little did she know her mother's face streaked with tears too. "Shhhhh.... Baby, it's okay." Molly said.... her voice shaking.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Carey sat in the corner strumming his guitar... it was a familiar song. "Cause You're Watching Over Me." Annie had wrote it before, sang it at a few of Molly's concerts *that's how I learned the song* Carey thought to himself. She said it was about a spirit or something. She tried telling everyong, but no one cared, *I was the only one who actually listened* he thought. "Oh.... kiddo...." Carey whipsered and stopped strumming. He hung his head down low, his hair falling to his face.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Clu & Jack were at the community table in the family room of the bus reading the diary. Clu had this expression on his face that showed sorrpw, anger, disappointmet, and guilt. Jack's expression was more like confusion and disappointment.   
"Whoa... dude...." Clu said after reading and stared straight at Jack.  
"She totally misunderstood me... I dont even know what she's talking about." Jack said angrily... he stood up and left for his room. Clu shrugged it off, he didnt want to bother Jack...*denial* he thought. He put his head down and started to sleep. He was extremely worn out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jack reached his door, but before he opened it, he placed his head on it. A tear rolled down his cheek *I killed her* he thought to himself. He opened the door and lay on his bed. Thoughts and memories ran through his mind.  
  
*Flashbacks Begin*  
-Flash1: Detention~ Annie was trying to be nice...  
"Here, she said handing him a watch. He looked at her in a confused, "what-do-you-want" sort of way. She smiled. "Now, the both of us have the world's two ugliest watches." He took the watch and gave her a look. *She just wanted to make peace* he thought as the flashbacks continued.  
-Flash2: Talking Board: *giggling* Annie and a group of girls were walking down the halls at school. They were laughing. "Betraying airheads... you guys all forget about Fi once SHE steps in. Oh oh... chad this, chad that *hee hee*" he mocked their laugh with annoyance in his voice. *She was just trying to make friends* he thought back again*  
*Flashbacks End*  
  
"How could this have happened?" he whipsered to himself. *I need music* he thought and turned on his radio.  
"... you'll be sorry when I'm gone." *Great* he thought to himself, "thank you Blink182." he said sarcastically, all in all not trying to cry. He listened to the guitar play it's part.... da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da, dadadada-dadadada, the guitar strummed into the next verse (the chorus)  
"I never conquered, rarely came/ 16 just held such better days/ Days when I still felt alive/ We couldn't wait to get outside/The world was wide, too late to try/The tour was over I'd survived/ I couldn't wait til I got home/ To pass the time in my room alone."  
*She'll never get home...she'll never get to end the tour, she's not alive, she didn't survive, she never even got to turn 16* he thought choking on his own breath.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Carey, Carey... wake up" Fi shook Carey, as he woke up from his original position: grasping his guitar as his head hung low between his knees. Fi brushed back a strand of hair behind his ear with her fingers, "Carey let's get you to bed." she said slowly helping him up.  
"Thanx Fi....Fi?" He asked looking down at her puffy brown eyes. He could tell she'd been crying for a while.  
"Yea Carey?" she responded back.  
"What's gunna happen now?" Carey looked so grim. *that was a childish question* he thought. he knew what was going to happen, nothing would really change, just this situation dangling in his face. In everyone's face. *why'd you have to go Annie?* he thought to himself, feeling himself break down again.  
"Here Carey," Fi sat him down on the couch in the community area, "I actually dont know... I miss her." Fi looked into Carey's beautiful hazel eyes, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes now.  
"I miss her too, Fi. I think we all did..... I think we all took her for granted." He said looking away sadly.  
"Hey... you must be tired, I know Im beat... let's get you to bed." Fi got Carey up as they passed Clu. "Clu, Clu man, wake up." Fi whispered slightly nudging him.   
"No use Fi, trust me, Im his brother, it's gunna take a crane to wake him up." Carey and Fi cracked a smile. It was nice... to smile again. They hadn't done that in a long time.   
As the walked to the room Carey, Clu and Jack shared, they paused before they opened the door. They could hear music through the door.   
"I never thought I'd die alone/Another 6 months I'll be unknown/Give all my things to all my friends/You'll never set foot in my room again/ You'll close it off, board it up/Remember the time that I spilled the cup of apple juice in the hall/Please tell mom this is not her fault."  
Soon tears stung Fi's eyes, causing a waterfall of tears to flow down. She could remember the look on Annie's parents faces, so gloomy and so sad. Carey hugged her tightly..."Why is Jack listening to this?" Carey thought aloud. As Fi cried into Carey's chest Clu came in with an answer.  
"He feels guilty, he thinks, after he read her diary, that he killed her." he said rubbing his eyes. "I need a bed." They knocked on the door and opened it when no one responded. There lay Jack in his bed sleeping, yet tears were still rolling down his face. In his hands there was a bright folder entitled: Annie's Sheet Music.  
"Oh, Jack..." Fi whispered to herself. *he must feel real guilty.... we all feel guilty* she peered outside the door and saw her mother sleeping on the couch next to a wastebin and 2 boxes of tissues.  
"It's been a long day kiddo.... get some rest." Carey said, with sad eyes on Fi.  
"I know Im goin to bed..." Clu said plopping on his bed, "Annie will still be in my heart, and in my dreams."  
"Carey, I dont wanna sleep in there... it bring back too many memories. I really dont wanna be alone right now." She said tears welling in her eyes once more.  
"Alright kiddo, come on... sleep next to me." Carey and Fi lied down on the bed and closed their eyes. Carey could hear Fi start to whimper so he held her close. "Dont worry Fi, we'll see her again..." Carey whispered to her. Within moments they drifted off to bed.  
As the radio still played the DJ was now introducing a new song. "Here's a talented young girl named Annie Thelen. It's a short, sweet song. "Cause You're Watching Over Me." Rumor has it, she wrote the song herself. These people must be real important to her. Well here it is..." The DJ trailed off playing the song.  
Carey, Fi, Jack, and Clu were now in deep slumber listening to Annie's most recent song.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Fiona.... Fiona Phillips, hey hey..." Fi was somewhere she didnt recognize. She looked around at her bright surroundings.   
*I know that voice..* she thought, "Annie?"  
"Fi, Annie's gone." She turned around to see Carey.   
"Carey? Where are we?"   
"I dont know exactly." Carey looked around to see mist at the floor and bright white light surrounding him.  
"Ugh, guys?" Soon Jack appeared. "What's happening?"  
"I think it's a dream dudes." Clu then appeared from the distant mist.  
"Dream? All of us at once?" Jack looked at Clu, skeptical as always.  
"It's a form of a dream, this was the only way I cloud see you guys." The four swooped around to see a petite blonde in front of them. She was wearing a white robe, and carried a picture frame.  
"Annie?" The four whispered to themselves simultaneously.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey..." Was what seemed to be all she could say. Fi was the first out of the four to speak up. She stepped closer to Annie and smiled.  
"Annie, I am so sorry." Soon you could see her eyes glazed with tears.  
"Fi, dont be sorry. I was watching you all... at my funeral, on the bus, grieving. I really didn't think I meant that much to you... but now, I guess, I know. She then faced Jack. "Jack I'm sorry for what you had to go through, and I guess I did look too much into your taunting." Soon after she said that, she gave a warm smile. "I mean, being like a sister also means getting taunted right?" Jack smiled back, relieved to have the bricks lifted from his shoulders.  
"Yea..." was all he could say back, but the smile kept on.  
"Annie... what happens now? Where do you go? I mean what happened?" Fi was full of questions, but she was holding back the one question she truly wanted to ask-*have you seen my father yet?*  
"Well, actually... now... we go back to our normal lives. There's only one difference though..." she trailed off and smiled. "Even though Im not there with you physically, I'll always be with you spiritually. You see, before I cut myself... well do you remember that panther I was telling you about? The one only I could see?" Everyone nodded in confusion, but intently listened as she went on. "Well it appeared, right before I did it... but he didn't stop me. Right then and there I knew that it was meant to happen." They all looked at her in confusion.  
"You mean you were supposed to kill yourself?!" Clu asked with wide eyes. "That's just wrong."  
"Well Clu, everything happens for a reason, it's fate. My destiny was to die... and to be all of your guardians." she smiled and looked around at the still-confused faces. "You all go through a lot of rough spots in life. Because I share a connection with all of you, they *she said pointing upwards* sent me to watch over you, and help you through. They think it would be best if it were me because we have a strong connection and you'll listen to me."  
"So you're like each of our guardian angels?" Jack asked with a "I sort of understand" kind of face.  
"Yeah... in the tough times you'll need me, you can call my name and I'll somehow respond, but only in desperate times of need."  
"What kind of tough times?" Fi asked, hoping to get her "other" question in.  
"Well... Fi, you and Carey... well Im not trying to ruin your surprise but, you and Carey will be together one day, happily married. One of you will die before the other... I cant tell you how, and when, but I can tell you that you'll need someone to help you grieve. I'll be the one you'll call for. I promise you that." Fi and Carey looked at each other, then smiled. Carey pulled Fi closer and tightly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Annie then turned to Jack. "Look Jack, you know there will be a day when Gabe will die..." with that statement Jack's eyes started to water. Annie looked at him compassionately and went on, "She'll always stay in your heart Jack, but the fates have told me that you'll need my help when that time comes. You'll think you wont be able to survive without Gabe, and you'll call on me later."  
"W-when will she die?" Jack asked trying not to cry. He looked into Annie's sad eyes, pleading for an answer.  
"I cant say Jack, I'm sorry." Annie then turned to Clu. "Clu... the fates haven't told me the whole story yet, but I know that you'll need my help most of all. So many things happen in your future Clu... let's just say, I'll always be watching over you." Annie said this with a kind smile that reassured Clu he'd be fine. She then stepped back and looked at the whole group. "This wont be the last time I'll see you..." and with that, she disappeared. They all woke up, looking at each other intently.  
"She's an angel." Fi said with a smile, and put her head on Carey's shoulder. Carey smiled too, and Jack and Clu layed back down.  
"Im happy she's okay." Jack said with a grin.  
"Me too..." the rest of the three said together. Fi then stood up... she had to write on her website. She left Carey with a kiss, and headed for her room. Soon she was on her laptop typing in her "Angels" section.  
"Many believe that angels dont exist... I for one, know in fact that's not true." she typed in these words with a smile. *I never got to ask her about dad* she thought sadly. Suddenly an instagab box popped up. She read what it had said and smiled.  
"He's looking over you too... Love-Annie."  
  
END  
  
Authors Note: I know the ending kinda sucked..... but I tried to fit in what you all requested.  
To Blinkchick- no you weren't seeing things (lol), I put that in purposely, but I didnt really wanna make a big thing out of it. I didnt put much more there, but that's all I could think of. =o) and yeah, she's an angel. =o) hope you liked it.  
To KingR- hey roger =o) ummm well, I tried to squeeze the panther in there. sorrie I didnt make it too big. I hope you enjoyed.  
To Nat- hey gurlie! =o) well, yea, it was Annie who decided to kill herself, but ya know, that's how ppl usually react... they all feel guilty, ya know? =o)  
To All my other reviewers- THANX SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Please read my other pieces~ Goodbye Annie and Empath =o) oh and there's also "A Gift From The Past," that wasn't written by me, it was written by Nat, I just posted it for her =o) It's great! thanx again!  
NOW TO MY NEW AND RECENT READERS- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know Im demanding... but oh well... REVIEW!!!!  



	2. 

Okay guys, now this isn't a chapter, but it's for those of you who wanted a sequel. Go to the So Weird post forum and answer me there!! It'll be there until June 5th!! after June 5th I wont be taking any more votes. If you would like, email me (FlpDivA126@aol.com) and tell me your vote and give me anything you'd might want to see and I'll TRY TRY TRY *try being the main word* to fit it in. Til then I'll be working on the story. Okay, Now go and VOTE!! 


End file.
